violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
INTERSTATE 405 CHANGES THEIR STRATEGY!!!
Violette: Guys, if we're gonna beat Lil Moni, we need to change our strategy! Andy: How? William: Well I say we change our name to Interstate 4, like the road that connects the Orlando and Tampa areas. Bill: No jerk! The old one is fine! Violette: Let's not change the name, for now. Lucy: Well let's look at her song "Your Reality", it sounds so happy and calm. Violette: Maybe we should have our songs like that! William: Good one! Bill: I wrote up a song called "1-800-273-8255". It could save someone's life! Violette: Let's hear it! I've been on the low, I been taking my time. I feel like I'm out of my mind, It feel like my life ain't mine. (Who can relate? Woo!) I've been on the low, I been taking my time. I feel like I'm out of my mind, It feel like my life ain't mine. I don't wanna be alive, I don't wanna be alive, I just wanna die today, I just wanna die. I don't wanna be alive, I don't wanna be alive, I just wanna die, And let me tell you why. All this other shit I'm talkin' 'bout they think they know it. I've been praying for somebody to save me, no one's heroic. And my life don't even matter, I know it, I know it. I know I'm hurting deep down but can't show it. I never had a place to call my own, I never had a home, ain't nobody callin' my phone. Where you been? Where you at? What's on your mind? They say every life precious but nobody care about mine. I've been on the low, I been taking my time. I feel like I'm out of my mind, It feel like my life ain't mine. (Who can relate? Woo!) I've been on the low, I been taking my time. I feel like I'm out of my mind, It feel like my life ain't mine. I want you to be alive, I want you to be alive, You don't gotta die today, You don't gotta die. I want you to be alive, I want you to be alive, You don't gotta die, Now lemme tell you why. It's not right, It's not the way. If you want some help, KYS isn't the way! Don't be like Sayori, Stay away from that rope! Call 1-800-273-8255 for some help! They are calm, They are sweet, They are experts, Experts about saving people's life. And stopping them from doing it! I've been on the low, I been taking my time. I feel like I'm out of my mind, It feel like my life ain't mine. (Who can relate? Woo!) I've been on the low, I been taking my time. I feel like I'm out of my mind, It feel like my life ain't mine. I finally wanna be alive, I finally wanna be alive, I don't wanna die today, I don't wanna die. I finally wanna be alive, I finally wanna be alive, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. Violette: Oh my gosh... THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!! William: This could save someone's life! Andy: Wait till Monika hears this! Category:Fanfic Category:Music